The Female Saiyan
by razzledazzle
Summary: If you want to read the rest of the story, I've let the user Forgotten Nightmares adopt it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Son! Your pregnant!" The nurse said excitedly.  
  
"Oh.." ChiChi sighed. She tried to sound happy, but something must have told the nurse that she wasn't.  
  
"Anything wrong,Mrs. Son?" The nurse questioned.  
  
"No,no. I'm fine." ChiChi lied. She wasn't fine. She would never be fine. She missed her Goku. She wouldn't be able to raise a saiyan baby. Even if it was only going to be a half saiyan. She had Gohan. But he's just a kid. And he's still pretty shaken up from the fight with Cell.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," The nurse frowned. "Come back in 6 months for a checkup. I'll make you an appointment. How does January 17th sound?" The nurse didn't wait for an answer. "Good. I'll see you then."  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
  
At the doctors..  
  
"Well...this was unexpected." The nurse said. "Your going to have twins! I bet your really excited!."  
  
What am I going to do? I can't take care of two half saiyans. I didn't even think I could take care of one by myself. Chi Chi thought.  
  
Chi Chi made her way through the forest. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she was going to have twins. As far as anyone knew, she was only going to have one child. She came to a small cabin in the middle of the woods. She knocked on the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Um.. hello..17."  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Look, I am 6 months pregnant with twins. I can't take care of both of them. Could you take one of them. I haven't told anyone that I pregnant with twins. No one will ever know and we wouldn't have to tell them. Please. I know I can't take care of two children since my husband isn't here. I know 18 changed after Krillen made the wish for you to be back to normal. I think you have changed too. I know my child will be safe with you. So, what do you say."  
  
It took 17 a minute for it all to sink in. It was true. 18 had changed alot. It was true. Goku wasn't there. "Fine...but do me one favor first. Promise me you'll never ever come back for the child. Sure you'll be able to see him or her at a martial arts tournament or something. But you can't just decide that after 10 years you want to come back for it. Once you give the child to me. You can't come back for it."  
  
"O..Okay." ChiChi agreed. " Oh and..umm can I ask you another favor?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"When it time for the twins to be born, can you take me to the hospital?"  
  
"Fine" 


	2. Goten and Chika

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone know I don't own nothin..except for Chika  
  
It had been 3 months since ChiChi talked to 17. It was almost time for the twins to come. She still hadn't told anyone except for 17. She hadn't even told Gohan.  
  
It was about noon. ChiChi was trying to clean the house, but kept knocking things over with her big belly. Suddenly, she fell over on the floor in pain. "Its time" she whispered. She picked up the phone and called 17. All she said was, "its time." In a matter of seconds, 17 was in her house and picked her up and blasted off toward the hospital.  
  
"Push!" The docter said calmly,but sternly. "We have the first baby!." The docter handed the baby boy to the nurse and she wraped him in a blue blanket. A few minutes later, they had the second child. A girl. ChiChi held both of them in her arms. She looked at the boy. He had black spiky hair like Goku and coal black eyes. "Goten. Your name will be Goten." She looked at the girl. She had black hair, but blue eyes. "Chika, your named after my mother. You look soo much like her. She had black hair and blue eyes." (A.N. I don't know if the show ever showed ChiChi's mother or what her name was so if its not right, please don't get mad! I'm just trying to be creative.) 17 walked into the room.  
  
"17,"ChiChi said. " I want you to take care of Chika. Please. She has black hair and blue eyes like you. Shes perfect for you. Please take her." She handed Chika to 17. Chika giggled and drooled a little and only Chika saw it, but 17 looked content and happy. 


	3. First Day Of School

Discaimer: I don't own nothin except Chika.  
  
AN: Sorry if 17 seems ooc. We don't really know if he changed after Krillin made the wish. 18 changed..  
  
Anyway, it has been 13 years since Chika was born. She's 13 now and pretty much believes that 17 is her father. I mean, she looks like him. She's never met Goten, Gohan, Goku, Bulma, Trunks, or Vegeta. She has met her aunt 18, her uncle Krillin, and her cousin Marron. She doesn't know shes a saiyan. She can fight though.  
  
"Wake up daddy!!" a happy Chika yelled. "It's the first day of school!!. Remember? I get to go to Orange Star Junior High!!"  
  
"Okay Okay, I'm up. Why don't you go pick out an outift." 17 suggested.  
  
"Okay." Chika went to her room. She picked out a baby blue tank top that brought out the color of her eyes. The shirt said 'Spoiled' on it in pink. She also picked out a pair of dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees. For shoes, she picked out a pair of pink flip flops. She brushed her long black hair. It went down to her elbows now. She was pretty excited. She would be going into 7th grade and her cousin Marron would be transferring there too. She would be in 3rd grade.  
  
Chika went downstairs to fix breakfeast. She always ate alot, but lately she had be training herself to only eat as much as a normal girl her age should. She fixed 4 eggs for her and her father. She made her two eggs scrambeled and she made her father eggs into an omelette.  
  
Chika had always wondered about her mother. Her father just said that she died giving birth to her. Her father never showed any emotion. Occasionally, he would smile. But he had to be in a good mood. A really good mood. 17 came downstairs and sat down at the table.  
  
"Here daddy. I made your favorite. Ham and cheese omelette!"  
  
"Thanks," 17 replied taking a bite. "Mmmm.."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"Ready to go to school?"  
  
"Yeah" Chika replied. She ran upstairs to grab her backpack. She ran back down the stairs and opened the door and hopped into the red convertible hover car.  
  
At School  
  
"Class,"The teacher announced. "Today we have a new student. Her name is Chika." The teacher looked at Chika. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."  
  
"Okay..lets see. I'm 13. I transfered here from Blue Star....and..umm.."  
  
The teacher cut her off. "Well now isn't that nice. Why don't you take a seat next to Trunks Briefs. "Trunks, will you please escort Chika around school and show her where her locker is?"  
  
"I can find my classes by myself, thank you." What the teacher said made Chika irritated but she said it in the nicest tone of voice she had. The teacher could tell she was being sarcastic.  
  
In the middle of the lesson, Trunks passed Chika a note. It read.  
  
this iz coach thomas's class we call him cranky franky...pass me ur schedule...  
  
Chika passed him her schedule. Trunks looked at it and whispered, "We have all our classes together. If you need any help finding your classes, just ask me kay?"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Briefs, Miss Juunanagou (dunno if thats the last name, anyway) I am interrupting anything?"Coach Thomas asked in a calm but slightly angered voice, "Cause if I am, just tell me and I'll let you two flirt instead of me teaching science." Cranky Franky just went on teaching. "And now, I am going to assign a science project. Okay. Goten, you'll do your project with Chika." The teacher went on assigning everyone partners.  
  
Okay, I"m done for today. If your wondering about 'Cranky Franky', he's a teacher at my school and his real name is Frank Thomas but he used to teach PE and we call him Coach Thomas in class but behind his back we call him Cranky Franky. o0  
  
I promise to update soon! 


	4. Science Project and the Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ--only Chika  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"So, when do you want to start on our science project?" Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno. What do you think we should do it on? I want to get a good grade on this."  
  
"We can go to my house to work on it." Goten said.  
  
"Fine with me, but what do you want to do it on? We have to know before we get started. Duh!"  
  
Just then, Trunks walked up. Goten noticed that everytime he got around the new girl, Chika, his face would turn bright red.  
  
Ignoring Chika's last comment, Goten turned to Trunks. "Hey Trunks, Can I talk to you for a second? Over there?"  
  
"Uhhh...sure, I guess."  
  
Wasting no time, Goten grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him behind a nearby tree. The tree was close to where Chika was standing, but not close enough to where Chika could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Chika or something?" Goten asked. "Everytime you get around her your face turns bright red."  
  
Trunks face started to turn red again. "Uhhh no. Why would you think that?"  
  
"There you go, man. Your doing it again. Everytime someone mentions Chika's name or you get close to her or she talkes to you, you turn bright red. You totally have a crush on her dude."  
  
Trunks blushed and looked down at the ground. "Okay, you got me...I really do have a crush on her, but I can't help it. You have to admit that she's pretty hott."  
  
"Uhh. Yeah you can help it and no I don't have to admit that she's pretty hott cause she's not!"  
  
Just then, Chika walked up to them. Trunks, as usual, turned bright red. "Umm..you guys aren't exactly quiet!! I could hear every word your were saying!" She then turned to Trunks. " And just in case your wondering, I think your hott too."  
  
Trunks felt kind of embarrassed. "So, uhh umm, do you wanna, uhh, go have some ice cream?"  
  
Chika smiled. "I'd love to!"  
  
The two walked off toward the ice cream parlor leaving Goten behind. "HEY WAIT UP!!! CHIKA! WHAT ABOUT THE SCIENCE PROJECT?!?! THE ONE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO AT MY HOUSE???"  
  
Chika didn't seem to hear him. Or maybe she chose not to hear him. Either way, it was pretty clear that she wasn't coming over to work on the science project. At least not today.  
  
Goten yelled some more and tried to get hers or Trunks attention, but he couldn't get thier attention. He gave up and turned the other direction to walk home. He would wait until he was far away from people to start flying home.  
  
Chika was pretty happy. She had made new friends, if she considered Goten and Trunks her friends, and she got a boyfriend, her first day. It was an acomplishment for her. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her father. She knew that he was pretty protective her and wouldn't let just ANY boy go out with her. It was weird, but she kind of looked forward to her going home and telling her father and then getting the million questions from her father like: Where did you meet the boy? Who does he hang out with? What kind of grades does he get? Where does he live? Yes, her father ALWAYS had to make sure that the boy was safe. It was kind of funny actually. She was eager to go home, but first, she had to get some ice cream with her Trunksie Poo. 


	5. Goten's house and Project Ideas

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ only Chika  
  
Chika came home with the biggest smile on her face. Her and Trunks had split a banana split.  
  
"How was your first day at school?" 17 asked.  
  
"It was great, daddy! I made two new friends, Trunks and Goten, and I am pretty sure that Trunks and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. He took me out for ice cream. We got a banana split."  
  
17 had stopped listening. He was trying to place those names. 'Trunks and Goten.' He thought. Where had he heard those names before? 'Hmm..lets see.' He suddenly remembered. 'Goten. Son Goten. Chika twin!!! And Trunks Briefs. The kid that came from the future to warn everyone about him and 18. That was his future self though. He should be about Chika's age now...'  
  
"Whoops..."Chika said. "I am supposed to call Goten. We have a science project together and were supposed to be doing it at his house right now! I better go phone him.."  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
'It's Goten, good.' Chika thought.  
  
"Hiya, Goten. This is Chika!"  
  
"Oh..hi."  
  
"What the matter? You seem disappointed."  
  
"Well, were SUPPOSED to be working on our science project. You ditched me for Trunks."  
  
"Look, I know your upset. But Trunks is my friend too ya know."  
  
"Fine. So do you wanna come over to work on our science project know?"  
  
"Sure. Fine by me. Where do you live?"  
  
"555 Mountain Area" (AN: I can't really remember what thier address was..but OH WEll!)  
  
"Wow! Thats far away!"  
  
"Think you can find it? Or do I need to come and get you?"  
  
"Nope. I can find it all by myself. Thanks"  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you in a few then."  
  
"Okie Dokie then. Bye!"  
  
Chika hung up the phone. She grabbed her science book and a notebook to write some ideas down in. "Daddy, I have to go to Goten's place so we can work on our science project. Is that okay?"  
  
17 thought about it for a minute. 'Its just a science project. She probably can't find out anything while she's there. She wont even be there for that long anyway.' 17 thought. "Sure. Do you need me to drive you?"  
  
"Uhh yeah if that would be okay."  
  
"Okay. Go and get in the car. I'll be there in a second."  
  
Chika went and got in the car. Soon afterward 17 came out of their house and got in the car.  
  
"Where does Goten live?" 17 asked even though he already knew.  
  
"555 Mountain Area. Know how to get there?"  
  
"No, I know where it is."  
  
The rest of the car ride was silence. The finally got to Goten house. Chika got out and knocked on the door. Goten answered.  
  
"Hey, Chika. Ready to start on the project?"  
  
"I'll never be ready to do any project. But since we have to do it. Yeah..lets just get it over with.  
  
"Okay, so what should we do our project on?" Goten asked.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could do it on DNA or something. I was talking to Trunks and he says his mother owns a DNA testing machine thingie. We can get our DNA tested and our family members and see how much we match up to our own family."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll ask my mom, my dad, and my brother to get their DNA tested. Who can you ask?"  
  
"Well..lets see. My mothers dead. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I can test my dad, my aunt, and my little cousin." Chika replied.  
  
"We could probably go over to Trunks house tomorrow. Bring everyone your going to get tested."  
  
"Okay. We'll now that we've got that setteled, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Do you need a ride home or anything?" Goten offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I can get home OK."  
  
Chika got up, and headed for the door. "Bye Goten."  
  
"Bye." 


	6. DNA tests

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ only Chika  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT CC  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
"OH! Hi Chika!" Trunks said blushing. "Goten and his family are already here."  
  
"Good. So we can get started right away." Chika followed Trunks into the house followed by her father, 18, and Marron.  
  
"Okay,"Bulma explained. "This machine will draw blood from your arm and then classify you DNA. It doesn't hurt. I promise."  
  
A couple of hours later, the tests were finished.  
  
"Ya know, dad, we could have gotten done alot faster if you wouldn't been afraid to stick a needle in your arm." Goten said, looking at Goku, who was sitting in the corner sucking his thumb and looking at where the needle stuck him in the arm.  
  
"Okay. It might take a while for the machine to get all the DNA. So I'll have to mail it to you. It should be done in a couple hours. You should get them tomorrow." Bulma said.  
  
It was already late. It was about 10 pm. It wouldn't have taken that long, but we all know Goku.  
  
17 and ChiChi both knew what was going to happen when Chika found the mail tomorrow and she met up with Goten. They were both going to compare the DNA tests and Chika was going to find out that she didn't belong to 17, but her. ChiChi knew in a mere 24 hours, her life was going to be a living hell.  
Suddenly, she flet the urge to tell someone. She didn't know who she could tell. She didn't dare tell Goku or Goten. She knew what they would do. Goten would go find Chika and tell her the truth. And so would Goku. 'I could tell Gohan.' She thought.  
  
17 knew that the truth was going to come out soon. He needed to talk to ChiChi. NOW. Not that they could do anything to prevent what was going to happen. He couldn't get the DNA letter and throw it away. Chika would just go to Bulma and get another copy because she would have it on her computer.  
  
"Daddy?? Are you ready to go?" Chika asked.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah lets go."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Bulma! You've been a really big help." Chika said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Goten added.  
  
AT GOTENS HOUSE  
  
ChiChi was pacing back and forth in her house. Goten had gone up to his room and was watching TV. Gohan came into the living room. Where ChiChi was.  
  
"What the matter,mom?"  
  
ChiChi looked at him with the saddest eyes Gohan had ever seen. She took Gohan by the arm and dragged him into her room and shut the door tight. "Gohan. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
ChiChi burst into tears. "I-I-didn't m-mean t-to. I-its all m-my fault!!! I-I should've n-never."  
  
ChiChi was sobbing so hard Gohan could barely hear what she was saying. "Mom,mom. Calm down. It's okay." Gohan waited untill ChiChi stopped sobbing. "Now, tell me whats wrong."  
  
"Chika."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Chika. She's...she's Goten's twin..."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!?!?!?!" yelled Gohan looking bewildered.  
  
"She's Goten's twin sister."  
  
"Uhh.ummm.Okay, then. Uhh why was she with 17 then?" Gohan asked slowly.  
  
"After the Cell Games, when I found out that I was going to have twins, I knew I couldn't take care of both of them. When I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't sure I could even take care of one child. I never told anyone that I was going to have twins. That's when I knew I had to make a decision."  
  
"But why 17? Gohan asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. I knew that 18 had change after Krillen made the wish, I guess I just thought 17 had too."  
  
"Wow.." Wow was the only thing Gohan could say after he ler all tht his mother had said for the past 5 minutes sink in. "You do know that Chika is gonna find out tomorrow. Her and Goten are going to compare our DNA. She's gonna see that hers is exactly like Goten's except for a couple things. Now that I think about it...Chika and Goten do look alot alike."  
  
"Y-You probably hate me..for all I've done."  
  
"No..no..mom. I could never hate you. It's not your fault. Dad should have been there. I don't hate you. I never could."  
  
ChiChi looked at Gohan. "Thank you Gohan."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."ChiChi sighed. "Thank you, Gohan, for listening."  
  
"Anytime." Gohan said warmly. 


	7. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Chika!!!  
  
It had been one day since they had gone to Bulma's lab and Chika happily skipped out to the mailbox with Goten. Goten had already gotten the mail at his house and he was over at Chika's. Chika opened the mailbox.  
  
"Bill,bill, junk,junk,magazine, ahhh..here it is!!!!!" Chika ran inside and gave the mail to her father. "C'mon,Goten." She dragged Goten up to her room. "Lets see..." Chika opened the letter from Bulma. "Okay, here they are. Lets compare them."  
  
They put all of the pieces of paper together. Goten saw it. Chika saw it. Chika was the first to speak. "OhMiGod.....I-I can't believe it. Look at our DNA...it's exactly alike. OhMiGod...."  
  
"Look, yours doesn't match up to 17 or 18 or Marron. But, it matches up perfectly with mine and mom's and Gohan's and dad's..."  
  
"I think ChiChi has some explaining to do...or it could have been Bulma's machine..but I doubt it." With that, Chika got up, marched down the stairs, opened the door, and almost took off into the sky. But then she remembered. If she flew, she'd probably freak Goten out.  
  
"Wait.."Goten said. "Lemme explain some things first. My father,Goku, came from a race called the saiyans. So did Vegeta. My mother, ChiChi, is a human. So me and Gohan, and possibly you, are half saiyans, half humans. If you are my twin, you should be able to fly. If you don't know how to then you should be able to learn quickly."  
  
"No..No..I can fly. I need to go to ChiChi's house, your house."  
  
There was no stopping her. She was really upset. And Goten could see that. His mother, her mother, was about to be in a living hell in a few minutes. He had to catch her.  
  
A few minutes later Chika landed at Goten's house. Goten had despreatly tried to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Chika walked up to the door. She didn't even knock. She just went inside.  
  
"Who's there???" ChiChi asked nervously.  
  
Chika followed the sound of her voice. ChiChi was in the kitchen. "Umm.. Hello Mrs. Son."  
  
"Ohh..its y-you."  
  
"I have a question to ask you..."  
  
"Umm..Okay dear..go ahead."  
  
"Look. I got the DNA tests today. I'm..oh lets see..how do I put this....okay lets see..."Chika was trying her best to remain calm, but in the end, she lost her cool. "WHY IN THE WORLD DOES THE DNA TEST SAY THAT I'M GOTENS TWIN BROTHER????!!!!!???? WHICH WOULD MAKE ME YOUR DAUGHTER!!! BULMA'S MACHINE ISN'T WRONG!!! SHE'S A GENIUS!!!IT ISN'T GOING TO BE WRONG!! SO IF THE DNA TEST DOESN'T LIE, THEN IM YOUR DAUGHTER. AND IF IM YOUR DAUGHTER, THEN WHY DO I LIVE WITH 17??????  
  
ChiChi couldn't handle all the screaming. "I didn't know I was going to have twins. I knew I coulnd't take care of both of them. I didn't even think I could take care of one child without my husband. I made the hardest choice that I've ever had to make..I gave you to 17....."  
  
"WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR SOMETHING?????!!!???"  
  
"N-no..you were perfect..I just couldn't take care of two children. I was only supposed to have one child. You weren't supposed to come too."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Thats all she said. Chika turned around and flew out the door. She was going to find her father. She knew he was at her aunt's house today.  
  
AT KRILLINS HOUSE  
  
Chika knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Uncle Krillin. Is my father there?"  
  
"Uhh yeah hold on lemme get him. Do you wanna come in?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Chika waited for her father to come out. When he came out, Chika couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears. "Why didn't you tell me????? YOU KNEW!!"  
  
"Chika...baby...listen.."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME BABY!!!!!!!!!! YOUR NOT EVEN MY REAL FATHER!!!!"  
  
17 smacked Chika across the face. "LOOK! I KNOW THAT YOUR UPSET. I KNOW THAT CHICHI AND I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU. MAYBE WAITING WASNT THE BEST THING. BUT YOU NEVER DISSRESPECT YOUR FATHER. GOT THAT?"  
  
"Your not my father." and with that, Chika took off. 


	8. Anger and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I don't own the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I don't own a car. I don't own a house. I am 13!! I own nothing! Only Chika!  
  
I couldn't tell you  
  
Why she felt that way  
  
She felt it every day  
  
I couldn't help her  
  
I just watched her make  
  
The same mistakes again  
  
Chika flew to her favorite spot. It was a quiet little place in the middle of the forest. She just needed some time to think.  
  
'I bet he knew the whole time. Him and ChiChi. They had to have known. Goku is not my father. 17 is not my father. ChiChi is not my mother. Goten insn't my brother. Gohan isn't my brother. I belong to no one.'  
  
17 walked inside his sisters house.  
  
"What was the matter with Chika?" Krillin asked. "When I answered the door she was crying.  
  
"Mommy..Whats wrong with Chika??" Marron asked.  
  
"Nothing sweetie. Why don't you go to your room and watch tv." 18 suggested.  
  
Marron frowned, but then went to her room.  
  
17 told them the whole story.  
  
"Maybe we should try to go find her.." Goten suggested.  
  
ChiChi was in tears." No...just don't..I think she needs some time to think...This is all my fault. She probably hates me."  
  
"It's okay, mom. Me and Trunks can go and find her. I dunno if she'll talk to me but I bet she'd talk to Trunks."  
  
Before ChiChi could argue with her youngest son, he was out the door.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Trunks answered the door.  
  
"Uhh..hi Goten. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Listen. This is a really long story. But I need your help. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
Goten and Trunks met Bulma in the living room.  
  
"Hi Goten."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Briefs."  
  
"Okay..you might want to sit down for this."  
  
Trunks sat down on his favorite couch. Bulma, being interested as well, sat down next to her son.  
  
Goten explained the whole long story about them being twins, the DNA tests, and anything else he could think of.  
  
"So. Let me get this straight. You and Chika are twins. ChiChi never told anyone that she was going to have twins. She was really only supposed to have you, right Goten? So she gave Chika to 17." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks just sat on the couch, stunned. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Trunks, thats why I came to see you. I don't think Chika would talk to any of us. But you. I bet she would talk to you."  
  
"Okay. I'll help.."  
  
Chika had not moved from her little spot in the forest. She was just thinking.  
  
What's wrong What's wrong now  
  
Too many too many problems  
  
Don't know where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs  
  
"Chika??!!"  
  
Chika heard Trunks and Gotens voices calling her. They were close. She could sense it. If she tried to fly they would sense her too. She quickly stood up from her spot, and started to look for a place to hide. 'I could try to hide my ki.'  
  
Chika finally found a small hole between a rock and the ground where she could fit into. She waited a good hour for Goten and Trunks to search somewhere else. When she was sure that they were gone, she got out of her hiding place, and took off into the air.  
  
'Where can I go?'  
  
She wants to go home  
  
But nobody's home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside  
  
Chika wanted more than anything that she could just go home and pretend that this never happened. She finally decided to fly home. 'I'll pack my things and just leave.'  
  
When she got to her house, she went directly to her room. She was packing her things when something caught her eye. It was a photo. It had her, 17,18, Krillin, and Marron in it. It was taken recently. She picked up the photo and plopped down on her bed and started to cry.  
  
Open your eyes  
  
And look outside  
  
Find the reasons why  
  
You've been rejected  
  
Now you cant find  
  
What you've left behind  
  
"Goten!"Trunks said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is one place we haven't looked!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Chika's house!"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? Lets go!"  
  
Trunks and Goten walked in Chikas house to find her crying.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her." Goten whispered. "I don't think she really wants to see me right now."  
  
Trunks nodded. He walked into her room.  
  
"Hey, Chi."  
  
Chika looked up. Her eyes were red from here crying. "Trunks..."She whispered.  
  
"Chi..I'm really sorry...do you wanna talk?"  
  
Chika nodded her head. "Yeah but not with Ugly standing over there!"  
  
Trunks gave Goten an I-Think-You'd-Better-Leave look. Goten left the room and waited outside.  
  
"Look. Chi, I'm really sorry about all this. I'm sure ChiChi didn't mean to.."  
  
Chika cut him off. "But she did. ChiChi wasn't the only one who knew about this. So did 17. I never wanna see them again."  
  
Trunks couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew that she was pretty much right. "Would some ice cream make you feel better?"  
  
"Thanks. Lemme do my makeup first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chika only took a few minutes to put on her makeup. Then she started rummaging in her closet to look for somthing new to wear.  
  
"Umm..Trunks? Can you leave while I get dressed?"  
  
Trunks face turned red. "Oh..Um.. Yeah.. sure..sorry."  
  
Chika giggled. After Trunks had left her room, she put on a orange shirt that said "Spoiled Brat" on it. Then she put on her favorite pair of blue jeans and a pair of orange flip flops. She brushed her hair and went outside to find Trunks. She had forgotten all about running away.  
  
"You look great!"  
  
Chika blushed. "Thanks."  
  
Trunks then scooped Chika up into his arms and they flew to the best ice cream parlor in town.  
  
"She probably ran away.." 18 said.  
  
"Where would you go if you ran away?" 17 asked his twin.  
  
"What one of her favorite places?"  
  
"She has her favorite spot that she likes to sit in in the forest.. and she loves the ice cream parlor. Her and Trunks went their the other day on a date, and now its her favorite place in the world."  
  
"Okay. I"ll take Marron to the ice cream parlor and keep a lookout for Chika. You go to her favorite place in the forest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
18 went to her daughters room. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Marron was scooped up into her mothers arms and they flew to the same ice cream parlor that Trunks and Chika were at this very moment."  
  
Trunks and Chika had gotten a small little table for two.  
  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked.  
  
Chika didn't answer him. She was looking through the clear glass doors.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
Trunks was cut off by Chika. "Yeah c'mon lets get out of here."  
  
Chika and Trunks tried to get out by the back door, but they were stopped by 18 and Marron.  
  
"Chika..your father is worried sick..please come home."  
  
"No."Chika said simply. "He's not my father. I belong to no one."  
  
"Chika. A father is some one who cares about you and takes care of you. They can be someone who adopts you. That is what a father is. That is what 17 should be to you. He's your father. He has raised you from birth."  
  
Chika stopped. But then proceeded to the door.  
  
"Chika. I don't want to tell your father what you said."  
  
"Then don't!" Chika snapped then flew out the door.  
  
'I can't believe her!!' Chika thought.  
  
Be strong be strong now  
  
Too many too many problems  
  
Don't know where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs  
  
'I could still try to run away.' Chika started to head toward her house, but was stopped by Gohan.  
  
"MOVE!" Chika yelled.  
  
Gohan didn't move.  
  
"This world is just trying to piss me off today! UGH! Move or I'll make you!"  
  
Slowly afterwards Goten flew up beside Gohan.  
  
"Chika.."Goten said.  
  
"What!"  
  
She wants to go home  
  
But nobody's home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
No place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside  
  
"I know your upset...but.." Gohan started.  
  
"I'm not upset. I'm just fine." Chika lied.  
  
"Quit lying." Gohan said.  
  
"Just leave me alone. This is none of ya'lls buisness anyway."  
  
"Actually, yeah it is my buisness. Your my sister. I don't care if you want to act like it or not. I know mom made a mistake. But its not all her fault. I know my father should have been there also. But you cant hate her forever."  
  
"I don't hate her."  
  
"I know you do right now. You can't keep lying."  
  
"YEAH! I DO HATE HER. AND I HATE YOU AND GOTEN AND GOKU! SHE KNEW I WAS HERS! SHE JUST GAVE ME TO THE FREAK TIN CAN 17. WHO ALSO KNEW THAT CHICHI GOT RID OF ME! SHE SAID I WAS A MISTAKE!!!!"  
  
"Chika..."  
  
"NO!! DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU PROBABLY KNEW TOO!"  
  
Chika was so angry. She didn't want to see them and they were just standing in her way. All of her anger pushed her to go Super Saiyan.  
  
"Chika please...just let me talk.." Gohan tried to reason with her.  
  
"NO! JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
Chika saw that they weren't moving.  
  
"Fine. You want it to be like that?"  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!"  
  
Chika aimed the blast right at them. It wasn't enough to kill them, just enough energy to knock them out. 'There was only one thing Goten was good for. Telling me everything about saiyans and telling me about the Kamehameha wave.' Chika smirked. She powered down. 'I didn't know it was this tireing to go super saiyan.." Chika used the little energy she had left to fly home.  
  
Her feelings she hides  
  
Her dreams she can't find  
  
She's losing her mind  
  
Shes falling behind  
  
She can't find her place  
  
She's losing her faith  
  
She's falling from grace  
  
She's all over the place  
  
Chika started to feel weaker. 'I'm still a good distance away from home... I have to make it..' Chika started to see black and started swaying in the air. 'I-I can't make it..' That was Chika's last thought before she fell to the ground.  
  
She's lost inside lost inside  
  
She's lost inside lost inside  
  
I'm sorry I havent updated in a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. I hope this chappie makes up for it!  
  
razzledazzle 


	9. Father and Daughter Love

Disclaimer: I own nothin. Only Chika.  
  
"Chika?!?" Trunks called. "I know your out here! I could sense your energy!" Trunks was headed to the spot where he sensed Chika, Goten, and Gohan only a few minutes ago. He was about to get to that very spot when something caught his eye. It was a body. Trunks stopped in mid air and flew down to where the body was. "Chika!!?" Trunks exclaimed when he found out who it was.  
  
Chika was lying unconscious on the ground. 'I wonder what happened..' Trunks thought to himself. He picked her up and took off toward his house. His mother would know what happened. He was sure.  
  
When Trunks got to his house his mother was on the phone with ChiChi. When Bulma noticed Trunks with Chika in his arms gasped.  
  
"ChiChi? Can I call you right back?" without waiting for a reply she said, "thanks. Bye." and hung up.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked looking concerned.  
  
"I don't know. I sensed a big power coming from the forest and when I got there I found Chika."  
  
"Follow me." Bulma commanded.  
  
Trunks followed his mother to an empty room. One of the many guest rooms in thier house. Bulma told him to lay her down on the bed. She had many cuts and bruises on her.  
  
"I'm going to call her father." Bulma said.  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
"Why not?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just don't think that she would really want to talk to her father right now. Or ChiChi."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
"I wonder what happened to her.."Trunks thought out loud.  
  
"Owww..my head..."Goten complained. Then he remembered what had happened. To be blunt, Chika was going who knows where, him and Gohan were in here way, so she blasted them out of the way. He shook Gohan. "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh.." It took a minute for Gohan to remember what had happened. "Wheres Chika?"  
  
"I dunno. I don't want to know. She tried to kill us!"  
  
"No she didn't. She knew that that blast was barely strong enough to knock us out.."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Can you sense her?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Wait..hold on. I can sense her, but her ki signal is dangerously low.."  
  
"Where is it coming from?"  
  
"Trunks house.."  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"Chika.." Trunks was talking to her even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. Bulma had already moved her into a hospital room and had a bunch of cords hooked up to her. Her breathing was sharp. "What happened to you?"  
  
Bulma had figured that she hit her head or somthing attacked her. She was also pretty sure that she was in a coma.  
  
A few minutes later, Trunks got a knock on the door. He answered it and he saw the two people that he really didn't want to see that very moment : Goten and Gohan.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi Trunks,"Gohan greeted. "Is Chika here?"  
  
"Uhh yeah..but she's not really..awake.."  
  
"What happened to her?" Goten butted in.  
  
"We dunno. Come in. I'll show her to you."  
  
Goten and Gohan followed Trunks into the room that Chika was in.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked again.  
  
"Well..think about it."Gohan said. "I'm pretty sure that back there when we made her mad, it was the first time she had gone super saiyan. Shes not that strong actually. She pretty much used all her energy in that blast.."  
  
"What blast?" Trunks asked, confused.  
  
"Well. We really don't know where Chika was trying to go off too. But we were in her way and we wouldn't move...To sum it all up, she went super saiyan and did a Kamehameha wave on us. But since shes not that strong, it only knocked us out for a while." Goten explained.  
  
"She was probably flying or something and she blacked out...probably hit her head on something.." Gohan added.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I hope. Her ki is pretty low right now." Gohan said.  
  
Trunks looked at Chika. She looked so peaceful. So innocent.  
  
"Chika??!" 17 called. He had gotten everyone to help search for her. 18, Krillin, Marron, Goku, and even Vegeta. He had found Vegeta and Goku sparring somewhere in an open field. He had to explain the big long story to them too. He was pretty much tired of saying the same thing over and over, but he really needed thier help.  
  
"Now that I think about it," Goku said. "Her and Goten really kinda do look alike.."  
  
Vegeta just glared at him. "YOU IDIOT! THEY ARE TWINS! OF COURSE THEY ARE GOING TO LOOK ALIKE!!"  
  
Goku just frowned and looked away.  
  
"17," 18 said. "I have something to tell you.."  
  
"What?" 17 asked impatiently.  
  
"We saw Chika at the ice cream parlor with Trunks.."  
  
"What the hell is my son doing with that 3rd class saiyan brat??!" Vegeta interruped.  
  
18 pretened she didn't hear Vegeta. She wasn't really sure if she should tell him this. "Marron and I saw Chika at the ice cream parlor and we tried to get her to come back...but.."  
  
"But what!!??" "She said that....you..you weren't her father. She said that she didn't belong to anyone.."  
  
17 just stopped. He was shocked.  
  
Krillin broke the silence. "Hey doesn't Chika have a cell phone?"  
  
"Even If I called she wouldn't answer..." 17 replied quietly.  
  
"Yeah but you can use my cell phone and if you dial 69 then my name wont appear on the caller id." (I dunno if its 69 so plz don't flame or anything.)  
  
"Fine." 17 took the cell phone from Krillin, dialed 69 then Chikas number.  
  
Trunks just sat on one of the chairs staring at Chika. She was beautiful. Gohan was looking at all the little iv cords and toher stuff that was attached to his sister. Goten didn't know what to do. He just paced around the room. Back and Fourth. Back and Fourth. Back and Fourth.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP???!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Goten glared at him and then took a seat next to him.  
  
Trunks was in a trance when a unfamilier noise he had never heard around his house broke him out of it.  
  
"Where is that coming from?" Goten asked.  
  
The three looked around the room until they found the source of the noise. When they had moved Chika into the hospital, Bulma had taken some change and a hot pink cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
"Its her phone.. Should I answer it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Gohan said.  
  
"But there is no name on the caller Id."  
  
"Just answer it!" Goten said.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Why are you answering my daughter's cell phone?" 17 asked. Behind him, Goku was glaring. "Why not Chika?"  
  
"Well its kind of a long story..." Trunks hesitated.  
  
"Well you better start telling it now!" 17 said in a stern voice.  
  
"Well..um..how do I say this?? Well we don't really know what happened but...we are kinda sure..uhh I dunno..but if you wanna see her, shes at my house."  
  
17 threw the cell phone to Krillin. Who almost dropped it. 17 took off into the air. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Marron, and 18 tried to follow him but he was flying too fast.  
  
"Now where is he going?" 18 asked.  
  
Trunks was explaing to Gohan and Goten the conversation that he had just had with 17 when an angry 17 burst through the door.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Goten asked.  
  
17 looked at Chika. "WHAT HAPPENED!!??"  
  
"Umm well..as I was trying to tell you erlier.." Trunks tried to explain, but was interrupted by an angry Bulma.  
  
"GET OUT!! NO VISITORS IN THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT!!!!"  
  
Usually 17 would have been stronger than Bulma. But when Bulma was angry and she wanted something, she always got it. And now she wanted 17 out of the room. And thats what she got. She pushed 17 out of the room. She also made Gohan and Goten leave. Trunks stayed in the room to help her.  
  
Trunks watched his mother mess around with a few of the cords attached to Chika.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I really don't know. She's in a coma. She hit her head. She cracked her skull pretty badly."  
  
"But she'll be alright, right?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"I hope so. I really hope so."  
  
Trunks just looked at the ground.  
  
"Will you watch the heart moniter for a minute? I need to go take care of some things for Capsule Corp."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
Bulma left the room. Now it was just Chika and Trunks. Trunks found himself staring at Chika again.  
He saw her move slightly. "You'll be alright. I promise."  
  
Trunks walked over to the bed Chika was in. He leaned over to kiss her. 'She'll never know. She's sleeping..' Trunks thought.  
  
As soon as he leaned down to kiss her , when his lips touched hers, Trunks found two beautiful sapphire blue eyes staring up at him.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Trunks screamed and jumped back.  
  
"What the heck are you doing??" Chika yelled at him..  
  
Trunks turned bright red. "Ummm...nothin.."  
  
"Yeah right!" Chika detached some of the tubes from her body and sat up.  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that???" Trunks asked.  
  
Chika glared at him. "Yeah.."  
  
Chika stood up. "Ouch...my head hurts..."  
  
"Yeah, my mom said that you cracked your skull. Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"Gohan and Goten were in my way. I remember I was going home. I was going to run away. I remember that Gohan and Goten wouldn't move. So I used a Kamehameha wave on them. It wasn't really that strong. It shouldn't have knocked them out. I guess I'm stronger than I thought. I remember then I was trying to fly back home, but I didn't have that much energy left. The last thing I remember..I was flying through the air and I started seeing black. Next thing I know I'm in your house with a bunch of tubes hooked up to me and your trying to kiss me!"  
  
"I was not trying to kiss you!!"  
  
"Sure fine. Whatever. If you fell the need to lie then go ahead."  
  
"Fine...I was trying to kiss you.."  
  
"Ha! That's what I thought."  
  
There was silence for a while.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I ran off on our date erlier.." Chika said.  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"We didn't really get to finish it."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"HEY! You wanna finish it now??"  
  
"How would we get out? Gohan, Goten, and your father are right outside the door. Besides my mom would kill me if I ran off with you. Besides, your supposed to be knocked out and laying in this bed."  
  
"You say that your mom would kill you. So thats a really good reason to finish our date now. And to solve Gohan, Goten, and 17, well just fly out the window."  
  
Trunks smiled. "You are sooo smart."  
  
"Yeah I know. Now lets go before anyone finds out what were doing!"  
  
"Are you sure your strong enough to fly?"  
  
"Ummm I dunno.."  
  
"C'mon. We'll sneak out and I'll carry you to the floor that my fathers gravity room is. In the control room there are some senzu beans. I don't know why none of us had thought of it before.."  
  
Trunks and Chika successfully snuck into the control room without getting caught. Trunks searched through ever door until he found the bag of senzu beans. He took one out and handed it to Chika.  
  
"Here."  
  
Chika ate it. She was then fully healed. "Wow! What are those things? They are really neat."  
  
"They are senzu beans. Anyone who eats one gets thier health fully restored."  
  
"Cool. Thanks. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trunks and Chika flew out the window.  
  
"My mom is soooo going to kill me...."  
  
"Relax. I wouldn't let her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
18,Marron,Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta were still wondering where 17 had gone.  
  
"Look over there!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
They all saw two figures approaching in the distance. The figures seemed to be holding hands.  
  
"10 bucks says that its Trunks and Chika." 18 said.  
  
"10 bucks says its not!" Krillin said.  
  
"Fine its a bet." 18 said smirking.  
  
"Hey do you see that?" Chika asked.  
  
Trunks saw that Chika was referring to the mysterious shapes up ahead.  
  
"Yeah..but who or what is it?"  
  
"I dunno..lets go see."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't..."Trunks started but Chika had already taken off into the air. It only took Trunks a couple seconds but he caught up to her. She suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh crap.."He heard her mutter.  
  
And then he saw who it was.  
  
"What in the world are you two brats doing here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Chika showed that she wasn't afraid of Vegeta. "I was just about to ask you the same question. I didn't know that vegetables could fly!"  
  
That last comment made Vegeta mad.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! FIRST, I AM NOT A VEGTABLE!! SECOND, WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH MY BRAT???!!!"  
  
"It's none of your buisness." Chika smirked. "C'mon Trunks."  
  
Chika once again took off into the air. Trunks followed her. The others didn't know if they should follow or not.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Bulma walked into the room that Chika and Trunks were supposed to be in.  
  
"WHAT THE...!!!"  
  
Bulma had left the door open, so naturally, Gohan, Goten, and 17 could hear her.  
  
"What happened?" 17 asked.  
  
Bulma looked shocked. "They're gone."  
  
"Who?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Trunks and Chika..."  
  
"But..I thought..Chika...." Goten stuttered.  
  
"I don't know. But I know a son of mine that is going to be in serious trouble when he gets home. I bet he ran off with her. Strange though, Chika wasn't supposed to wake up for a couple hours. I guess she is half saiyan after all...I bet Trunks ran off with her." Bulma said noticing the open window.  
  
"Probably..." Gohan said.  
  
"Should we go look for them?" Goten asked.  
  
"No. Why don't you three go home. If I see Trunks I'll tell him to tell Chika to go home. I'll do the same if I see Chika..." She then looked at 17. "You have to be there waiting for her when she gets back."  
  
"Fine." 17 said with his arms crossed. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. He especially didn't like his Chika being off with some boy.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and 17 finally went home.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Chika were enjoying the sundae that they didn't get to have erlier. When they were done eating, they stepped outside.  
  
"Thanks Trunks."  
  
"No problem. I'm just glad your OK."  
  
"I'm fine thanks to you."  
  
Trunks smiled.  
  
"Well...I guess I better go home. It's pretty late." Chika looked at her watch. 11:45. "Thanks again, Trunks.  
  
Chika took off into the air. She wasn't going to go home immediatley. She needed some time to think. She flew to a small island in the middle of the ocean. From the island, she could see the Kame house. She had just assumed that 18, Marron, Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta had all gone home. She looked around the island. It was pretty normal. There was two or three coconut trees that all had 4 round coconuts on them.  
  
Chika thought about how she had treated her father: badly. He was her father. Goku didn't matter. He would never be her father. She wished she could have taken back some of the things that she had said about him. She knew that he loved her. She was the most improtant thing in his life. After thinking for a while, Chika curled up into a ball in the sand and fell asleep.  
  
Chika was woken up by a coconut falling down from one of the trees. It landed on her head.  
  
"WHAT THE!!" Chika looked around sleepily to see who had hit her in the head. Then she noticed the coconut on the ground. "Oh...." She sighed. Chika looked at her watch. 5:30. Her father would be getting up soon. She always made them breakfeast. 'Today should be no exception..' Chika thought. She was still pretty tired, but she managed to fly home. She walked up the creaky stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. She made her way up to her fathers room and quietly shut the door. Then she walked into her room and got some clean cloths. 'I'll take a quick shower.' she thought.  
  
After Chika was out of the shower she quickly put on her cloths: a simple orange shirt with a long sleeved white shirt on it. Her orange shirt had a 'C' on it. Her orange shirt along with her favorite pair of blue jeans was the perfect outfit.  
  
Chika made breakfeast. Only for her father. She wasn't very hungry. She made his favorite: an omelette and a large glass of orange juice. She went outside and retrieved the newpaper so he could read it.  
  
She sat her fathers food and the newspaper on the table. She was still very tired and she knew her father would be getting up soon. She went up to her room so she could just lay on her bed for a minute. She had never intended to fall asleep,but she did. Next thing she knew, it was 12:32 pm. "I fell asleep! Crap!"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up." Chika heard a voice. She turned around to find her father standing in the doorway. "Daddy." she whispered. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm soo sorry."  
  
He picked her up like he used too when she was little. He carried her over to her bed and set her down. "No. It's me who should be sorry."  
  
Chika burst into tears. "No..I treated you like you were nothing. But your not nothing.. Your my father. Theres no one else in the world like you. Aunt 18 told me what a father was. A father was a person who takes care of you. They don't have to be your birth father. Your better than Goku could ever be. I'm sooo sorry."  
  
For the only other time in his life, 17 smiled. The only other time he had smiled was when he had held Chika for the first time when she was a baby. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, daddy. I love you." 


	10. Living Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

"We need to think of a living situation." 17 said.

"I can still stay with you, right?" Chika asked.

"I hope so. Your rightful place would be with ChiChi and Goku, though."

"No! I don't like Goku at all and ChiChi didn't want me."

"I did make ChiChi promise that if she gave you to me that I wouldn't let her have you back..."

"So I can stay with you?!" Chika asked excitedly.

"I wasn't finished. I made ChiChi promise but the right thing to do would be to let you stay with ChiChi and Goku. I'm sure Goten and Gohan wouldn't mind either."

"Please don't make me stay with them. I don't like them at all! Goten is okay, but Gohan is just so...ugh."

"How 'bout I call ChiChi to talk this out. Maybe we can meet her somewhere or something."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be nice or anything." Chika stated.

XO LATER XO

17, Chika, ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten all met at a restraunt called 'Aunt Joes'.

"What should we do?" Goku asked.

"OoOoOo! I have an idea!" Chika said sarcastically. "You people all go home and me and MY dad, 17, will go to our house and we'll never see each other again."

17 glared at her.

"What? I said I'd come, I didn't say I would be nice."

"How about Chika spend most of the time with 17 and we can have her 2 weekends a month." Gohan suggested.

17 didn't like this arrangement, but he didn't want to make any trouble. He knew how ChiChi could be. "Fine." 17 stated simply.

"I don't like it." Chika said. "I have a suggestion, though. I'll spend all my time at my dads house and you screwballs can go home."

This time, 17 elbowed her in the ribs. He was liking what she was saying to them becasue he never really cared for any of the Sons but he wanted them to see that he raised HIS daughter right.

"Well, do you have any suggestions 17?" ChiChi asked as sweetly as she could.

17 didn't say anything.

"Hello?!?" ChiChi said waving a hand in front of his face." It soon became obvious to ChiChi that 17 didn't care about what she had to say. "YOU AND CHIKA ARE JUST ALIKE. RUDE! BOTH OF YOU! Chika wasn't exactly fond of ChiChi at this moment, but then again, she had never been that fond of her.

So she decided to ignore ChiChi as she kept yelling and she took out her cell phone. She dialed Trunks' cell pbone. "Hey" Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks! This 'family' discussion thing isn't really working out that well. Will you come and get me?"

"Anything for you. Where are you?"

"Aunt Joes"

"Okay. You can tell me bout it later. I'll be there in a minute."

Chika put her phone away. By now, everyone was in a big arguement and they were starting to attract attention to themselves. Chika figured that they were all so busy yelling that they wouldn't notice if she slipped away to meet Trunks. It turns out that she was right. She quickly but quietly went to the enterance to meet Trunks. She didn't have to wait very long, though.

"Hey Chika." Trunks greeted.

"Hey." By this time, everyone in the restraunt was staring at the yelling Sons and 17.

"I see what you mean." Trunks said, staring at them.

Yeah. Thanks for picking me up"  
"No problem. Wanna go do something? I hear there is this new amusement park open and its supposed to be great."

Chika smiled. "That sounds great." 


	11. Cotton Candy and Arguements

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z

Sorry for the short and messed up chap. yesterday. I fixed it though. I promise this one will be better.

XO At the restraunt XO

An angry waiter quietly walked up to the argueing people. "Excuse me... Excuse me..." Despite desperate attempts to get Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Goten and 17's attention, the waiter still failed. He finally decided to just yell as loud as he could. It wouldn't matter. The restraunt couldn't GET any louder. " I SAID EXCUSE ME!! YOU," he said pointing at the Sons and 17, "ARE CREATING A DISTURBANCE IN MY RESTRAUNT! NOW I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE. ALL OF YOU! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU IN MY RESTRAUNT AGAIN!"

"Fine." 17 said. "The food tasted like crap anyway. C'mon Chika." 

Because of thier arguing, none of the 5 had realized that Chika had left them. 

"Chika!?" 17 called.

"Now where did that girl go?" ChiChi asked.

"WHAT PART OF 'LEAVE' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?!?!?!?!" the angry waiter yelled.

The 5 walked out of the restraunt and decided to search for Chika. 

"Do you have a phone?" 17 asked.

"Why do you need it?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Chika has a cell phone and I was thinking I could call it."

"Fine." Gohan said handing the phone over.

"Wait a minute!" ChiChi said snatching the phone away from 17. "Why should 17 get to call? Goku is her father!"

The last comment did not make 17 a happy camper.

"Excuse me?" 17 said as calmly as he possibly could. If 17 had a ki, which he doens't, you would have been able to feel it skyrocket to the highest possible.

"You heard me! You're not Chika's father, Goku is." ChiChi screamed.

"Now, now, Chi..." Goku tried to tell her that it was ok and that 17 could call her because he was more of a father to her than he was. He would have hated to admit that, but it was the truth. If he had known Chika was his daughter, he would have been more of a father to her. But it was only days ago that he had found out that he was even related to the girl. He thought she looked somewhat like Goten, but he knew, or he thought he knew, that that couldn't be right.

"Listen to me Goku. Chika is our daughter. You're her father, I'm her mother, and Gohan and Goten are her brothers. I know I did the wrong thing by seperating Goten and Chika, but I knew I couldn't raise both of them without you. I needed help and 17 offered it. Now you call her!"

"How do you know that if you call her and she answers, and thats if she answers, she might not if shes sees who's on the caller id, but how do you know that she won't just hang up on you. I have nothing against you people, really. We're not friends, but we're not enemies. But erlier Chika told me that she didn't really 'care' for any of you except for Goten. I think that if you call her she'll hang up on you. That's just why I think I should call her."

XO At the amusement park XO

"What ride do you want to go on first?" Trunks asked.

"Let's go on the ferris wheel! That's my favorite! Then you pick a ride."

Trunks and Chika made their way through the crowd until they got to the ferris wheel. They realized that it would be a good 30 minutes before they would be able to get on. There were too many people in the line.

"Would you like anything thing to eat?" Trunks asked. "I know you were just at a restraunt, but I didn't know if you ate or anything. Or do you want something to drink? I can get us some cotten candy!"

"How did you know that that was my favorite?" Chika asked.

"I just know." Trunks stated simply. "What color do you want?"

"Surprise me.'

"Okay." Trunks walked away to get some cotten candy and Chika held their place in the long line. Chika figured that there would be a long line at the cotten candy stand too and it would take a while for Trunks to get it so Chika decided to look at some of the other rides. Of course, she had to stay where she was so they didn't loose their place in line. 

"Hey!" Chika heard a familier voice call. It was Marron. Her cute little cousin. She was with her aunt 18 and her uncle Krillen. Chika almost left the line to go see them but then she remembered that they didn't want to loose thier place in line, so she motioned for them to come over to her.

"What are you doing here? And alone? I thought you were supposed to be with your father and the Sons at that weird restraunt." 18 said.

"I'm not alone. Trunks went to go get some cotten candy. I'm with him. I was supposed to be at the restraunt. But then my dad wouldn't listen to ChiChi and ChiChi started yelling and then everyone was in a big fight and none of them noticed that I left with Trunks. It probably didn't take them too long to realize that I was gone. I'm actually surprised that they hadn't found me yet." Chika explained.

"Oh." 18 said. It had been merely days ago that they found out 17 and ChiChi's secret. Still, 18 had always loved Chika. Even when she thought she was 17's daughter and even now when she found out she wasn't. She didn't have any other nices or nephews. Only Chika.

"I'm back." Trunks said holding a stick of pink cotten candy.

"Thanks!" Chika said smiling.

"Hiya Marron," Trunks said.

"Hi Trunks." Marron said.

"Hey Trunks, looks like it's our turn to get on."

Trunks and Chika got on the ferris wheel after saying their goodbyes to 18, Marron, and Krillen. 


End file.
